


What's Wrong?

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: <3, Alternate Universe - Human, Black!Amethyst, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Filipino!Peridot, Food, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Lmfao Amethyst is not happy, Making Out, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Some Humor, Teasing, Wall Sex, ahah, tbh this is stupid af and if you hate this i don't blame you!, well... lmfao sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst is not happy and Peridot can't understand why. </p><p>  <i>Inspired by <a href="http://writingforthefeels.tumblr.com/post/149755492806/person-a-is-reading-a-book-on-the-couch-and-person">this</a> prompt.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a side note, whenever I write a human au Amedot/SU fic. Just assume that Amethyst is Black and Peridot is Filipino! Unless stated otherwise! <3
> 
> Okay, real talk; The SU fandom is a mess rn, and I totally understand that. Many people/shippers are mad at Amedot fans and.. yea. Anyway, I feel like the Amedot fandom is already so small, and because of the backlash, many shippers have lost hope. :(
> 
> I think creating content is what keeps a fandom alive, and there's not alot of fics for the Amedot pairing. (Lmfao I'm coming from the Kylux fandom, so maybe I'm just used to their being like hundreds of fics?) So I've decided to be super obnoxious about everything and post at least one Amedot fic a week. I can't promise that they'll be any good, but I hope that you like them!
> 
> Anyway, enough rambling.. pls enjoy this fic! <3

 Peridot was in the middle of reading fandom discourse on her "Camp Pining Hearts" fan blog when it happened. Amethyst stomped from the kitchen and over to the couch. She pushed Peridot's laptop aside and scooped her into her arms. 

"Put me down Amethyst! What the hell is going on!" Peridot demanded to know. She tried to act like she was pissed but she was giggling and smiling brightly. Amethyst returned her smile before she shoved her against the wall just outside their bedroom. 

Peridot was going to ask Amethyst what was going on, but Amethyst kissed her before she could fully form the sentence. 

Peridot loved kissing Amethyst. Her mouth was so soft, plush, and wet. Amethyst was so responsive when it came to kissing Peridot. She always knew what it was Peridot needed. Whether she needed slow and sensual licks, or if she wanted harsh nips against her mouth. Amethyst was perfect. 

Amethyst pulled back from the kiss and smirked at Peridot. Peridot shivered. 

Amethyst stuck her leg in between Peridot's thighs. Peridot shamelessly moaned and rubbed against her leg, desperate for friction. Amethyst smiled widely. 

"Ames, -oh- please tell me what I did wrong!" Peridot pleaded but Amethyst ignored her and continued to rub her leg against Peridot's crotch. Peridot's face reddened greatly and she was becoming increasingly- no  _embarrassingly_ wet from basic grinding. Amethyst seemed to be enjoying this too much. She was smiling at her girlfriend's pleas and the sight of her trying to fuck herself on her own leg. Peridot could never tell if Amethyst was embarrassed or not because her beautiful dark skin didn't change color like Peridot's did. 

"Having fun there Peri?"

"I-i didn't know I was dating a sadist!" Peridot rolled her hips faster as she spat out the word sadist. Amethyst's smile widened and she pulled her leg back. Peridot whined and almost slipped down from the wall. Luckily Amethyst's arms held her tightly. Peridot wrapped her arms and legs around Amethyst. Amethyst turned them around and slid down the wall. Peridot wiggled in Amethyst's lap and moved forward to kiss Amethyst once again. 

Amethyst nipped Peridot's top lip, and Peridot felt like she was going to cry. She wanted her girlfriend so badly. Peridot asked Amethyst what she did wrong through kisses. 

"Amethyst-*smack-what did I do-*smack-wrong?" 

Amethyst grinned as she moved her lips from Peridot's mouth to her neck. Amethyst pressed small kisses along her neck. 

"If you ever eat my Pop-Tarts again, I will fuck you to death." Peridot felt Amethyst smile against her neck. Peridot felt relieved all of this over some dumb pastry? 

"Amethyst, you're such a fucking tease!" Peridot laughed and Amethyst joined in with her. Amethyst tried to push Peridot off of her lap, but Peridot wrapped her arms around Amethhyst's neck. 

"Wait, don't go!" Peridot begged, Amethyst's eyebrows went up at the sound of her girlfriend's plea. 

"If I can't have your fucking Pop-Tarts, can I at least have you?"

And that was one offer that Amethyst couldn't say no to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ames is serious about her pop-tarts!
> 
> If you liked this, chances are you mayyybbee might like my [tumblr](http://oforlikelalune.tumblr.com/) a teeny weeny bit!
> 
> As always comments, questions, and fanart if you really want to do draw something for this, are ALL greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
